Q (Star Trek)
|-|Judge Q= |-|Human Q= Summary The Q''' are a race of godlike, higher-dimensional beings featured in Star Trek: The Next Generation and in Star Trek: Voyager. Known for their "omnipotence," throughout the universe, the Q generally do as they please, inflicting strife and lording over other beings as if they were gods without any fear of consequences or accountability (except that of the Q Continuum's), even if the effects of such were unintended, causing many races to both revere and fear them. However, they have also served in advisory or beneficial roles, such as the arbiter to the United Federation of Planets' flagship captain, played by John de Lancie, who eventually struck up a sort of master/student or even possibly friend bond with its human captain. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 1-B Name: Q Origin: Star Trek (TNG, VOY and DS9, as well as comics) Gender: Genderless, but can vary Age: Unknown, possibly timeless Classification: Q, Godlike being Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 9), Cosmic Awareness, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, True Flight, Explosion Manipulation (Amanda Rogers contained a warp-core breach), Radiation Manipulation, Duplication (The Q who interacted with the Enterprise created an exact replica of himself to testify against Quinn), Telekinesis, Technological Manipulation (Gave Data, an artificial machine lifeform, the ability to spontaneously feel real emotion, Q junior gave the replicators some personality), Size Manipulation (Quinn shrunk the USS Voyager down to sub-atomic scales), Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Capable of reducing every aspect of a target's existence, Q's can make one another weaker), Statistics Amplification (Up to granting other entities Q-like powers, as well as amplifying his and other Q's statistics), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop (Able to completely freeze and negate time itself), Time Travel (Takes Picard back billions of years to the birth of humanity, and can travel even before the birth of the universe), Time Paradox Immunity (Immune to all of Picard's paradox-creating actions in All Good Things), Resurrection (When Riker had Q powers he can potentially revive the dead, but swore not to because of an oath), Portal Creation, Healing (Restored Geordi LaForge's eyesight), Invisibility (Can disappear and reappear in any place or time), Empathic Manipulation (Amanda Rogers made Riker fall in love with her), Perception Manipulation (Can appear as different things to different people and change living beings' senses easily), Dimensional BFR (Can instantly move Voyager to a place outside of the space-time continuum), Creation (Created human females, a series of dogs, and various other objects throughout the series, as well as multiple alternate timelines), Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can easily change and erase memories), Forcefield Creation (Created a large energy net to trap the Enterprise-D), Transformation and Transmutation (Can morph objects as they see fit), Acausality, Summoning (Can summon other Q to them as well as banishing them), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transferred Picard to such a realm numerous times throughout TNG), can become non-corporeal, can become intangible, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Q Junior, an inexperienced Q, was shifting the continental shelves and tectonic plates of various planets), Air Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (Q weapons' damage to subspace causes supernovas as a side effect), Status Effect Inducement (Placed Tasha Yar in a penalty box she couldn't escape from), Life and Death Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to retrieve Picard's essence after death and bring him back to life), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Can manipulate holodeck matter and its holomatrices), Probability Manipulation (Able to accurately detect and change the trajectory of planets, stars and other celestial bodies), Weather Manipulation (A group of Q killed Amanda Rogers' parents in a tornado; she later altered an entire atmosphere), Sealing (The Enterprise's Q sealed Quinn inside a comet), Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Age Manipulation (Riker with Q powers instantly turned Wesley Crusher into an adult), Law Manipulation (Imposed an abstract trial on humanity which if failed, would cause their immediate extinction), Physics Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation (Could effortlessly modify the gravitational constant of the universe with merely a click of his fingers), Void Manipulation (Could create realms of pure nothingness, like the one he referred to as the "afterlife"), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of assuming and modifying concepts to match the expectations of observers), Durability Negation with Q Weapons, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from Q weapons rather quickly, which damage the fabric of space-time itself, though these can supposedly kill them if they endure too much punishment. However, a suicidal Q was completely unable to kill himself, and needed to become mortal to properly commit suicide, implying that Q weapons either destroy the Q's physical self only, or that such weapons nullify immortality or regen. The same weapons could have erased a human from existence entirely), Power Bestowal (Can grant the full extent of his abilities to another being, not losing any power himself), Power Nullification (Q could remove the powers that Riker had received from him and those of another Q), Vector Manipulation (Hurled the Enterprise through space, with the former eventually meeting the Borg due to this action), Abstract Existence (Some Q, when observed by lower dimensional beings, could take the form of abstract words and things which mortals could understand), and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Q exist in a higher dimensional layer of subspace and had total control over its parameters), Existence Erasure (Was going to erase Tasha Yar from existence if the crew of the Enterprise attempted to get around his game), Sleep Manipulation (Caused Julian Bashir to feel sleepy), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Inflicted Vash with an array of ailments), Dream Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Should be able to utilize these abilities to a far greater degree than the Travelers), Causality Manipulation (Able to create causality loops which trap targets in a constant stream of events, as well as likely being able to manipulate the likes of the antimatter universe, which functioned according to backward causality), likely Fusionism (Can fuse with other beings), possibly Magic (Via transcendence of the Megan universe), Antimatter Manipulation (Via transcendence of the antimatter universe), and Fluid Manipulation (Via transcendence of Fluidic space, a separate universe/parallel dimension where space is entirely fluid), Vehicular Mastery (Can operate auxiliary crafts), Weapon Mastery (Can create and use any weapons as shown with his guises, and Q-Weapons) Nigh-Omniscience (Genius Intelligence is retained if somehow gets reduced to a mere mortal) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Existed in a realm outside of the multiverse which transcended space-time and subspace alike, the latter of which being home to "infinite domains and universes". Vastly superior to the Travelers, beings who transcended space-time, could create universes, and were stated to be from a higher dimension imperceptible to humans. The Q were able to effortlessly affect the laws of the space-time continuum to a much higher degree than the former with their vast reality warping powers, redefining the laws of reality with merely a casual thought or snap of their fingers, such as the gravitational constant of the universe. When the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager visited the Q Continuum, they were unable to perceive the true nature of its reality from the limitations of their perspective. The Q Continuum itself is an extra-dimensional realm outside the space-time continuum, and Q should have full control over subspace, a realm directly related to the existence of higher dimensions, of which there are confirmed to be at least 18 of, with the possible existence of 26 dimensions being referenced in "The Nth Degree TNG," a reference Bosonic String Theory, and likely a countless number more, as subspace was canonically shown at least be a concrete link to higher dimensions, and contained infinite layers and cells, being compared to a honeycomb on at least one occasion. Furthermore, the Q have been stated to encompass the "limitless dimensions of the galaxy". Q Weapons ignore conventional durability) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level (A suicidal Q, Quinn, cannot even slightly harm himself, even with the effects of the Big Bang. Shows complete resistance to phenomena of all kinds, including space-time and subspace damage in the regular universe as a result of Q Weapons being discharged, and survived the collapse of several alternate timelines, unfazed. Unaffected by the powers of other individual Q) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal (Can affect a multitude of different timelines, and infinite other universes and domains as well as at least 18 up to a limitless number of higher dimensions) Standard Equipment: Q-Weapons Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knew almost literally everything there was to know in the universe and beyond, and when turned into an ordinary human with no powers by the Continuum, the rebel Q encountered by Picard boasts an astonishing IQ of 2005.) Weaknesses: Weapons made by other Q. Note: This profile only covers the appearance of the eponymously named rebel Q which made contact with Jean-Luc Picard on the Enterprise-D and individual Q, like Amanda Rogers, William T. Riker (briefly) and Quinn. For the race itself, see the Q Continuum. For the fusion between Q and the wormhole-alien Prophet from DS9, see Q-Prophet. Gallery File:Marshal_of_France_Q_Full.png|Marshal of France Q File:Captain_Q.png|Captain Q File:Mariachi_Q_Full.png|Mariachi Q File:Sheriff_of_Nottingham_Q_Full.png|Sheriff of Nottingham Q File:Florist_Q.png|Florist Q Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Physics Users Category:Fusions Category:Anti-villains Category:Explosion Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Age Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Size Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Technology Users Category:Void Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Dream Users Category:Light Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fathers Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Causality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Data Users Category:Hax Users Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Geniuses Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 1